The Next New Directions
by xJunainaxAzharax
Summary: These kids barely know eachother, but they'll know each other soon enough. Read to find out about all the back-stabbing, romance, friendship, and drunk people acting like idiots that are the reason we watch Glee! Or is that Jersey Shore? Find out inside!
1. Pilot Part 1

Hello there! For all of you who are just joining us, this is a re post of a story. It was being reported for using lyrics, so I deleted it, and re posted it this way, with links to each song in my forum. The link to that forum is on my profile.

And to any of you who have been here from the beginning and submitted these lovely characters: Welcome back! You guys especially have to check out the forum, because that's where I will be asking you for info on the characters.

Also, I need characters to be in Vocal Adrenaline and Oral Intensity...so feel free to let me know if you're interested.

McKinley High School 7:30 A.M Random Hallway

* * *

><p>"Hello William."<p>

"Great," He mumbled under his breath before turning around, "Hello Sue. Can I help you with anything?" Will turned around to see Satan herself with a confident smirk. This was not how he wanted to start the first day of school.

"Oh, no. Just another year. Another probable win for my Cheerios. And yet another failed attempted by you to form the next group of losers to never make it past Regionals."

"We won Regionals quite a few times. Ring a bell? We beat your team," He snapped back, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to homeroom."

Will heard her muttering to herself as he walked away (something about too much hair gel and him being a loser) but soon the only sounds in the corridor were the other teachers rushing to talk to each other in the last free time of the week, and his feet walking towards the Spanish classroom. He loved these precious moments before the vicious student body of McKinley High killed each other in an all out frenzy for popularity. Or struggle to climb from the bottom of the food chain.

As he organized the seating chart (he learned the hard way that if you let the kids sit where they want all they do is talk about plans for sex, gossip or beat each other up) his mind wandered back to his old glee kids, New Directions. He hadn't seen most of them since the last of them graduated two years ago, but in the middle of the summer they had a New Directions reunion party.

He groaned when he heard the doors open out front and was just grateful that he didn't have to open the door. Will set his coffee down on his desk as he waited for the pool of students to fill in. School was in session.

* * *

><p>McKinley High School 7:40 A.M Outside<p>

* * *

><p>"You have to Julie! Please?"<p>

"No! I don't want to."

"Please? It'll be totally awesome!"

"No!"

"Pleeeease?"

"No!"

"PLEEEEEA-"

"HEY!" Some random guy interrupted, "SHUT UP!"

"WHY SHOULD WE?" Andie yelled back with more force, before flipping her dark hair behind her shoulder. "Please? FOR ME?"

"No!" Juliet yelled. Everyone immediately stared at her and she quietly added. "I don't want to."  
>The one thing Juliet hated most in the was being noticed by anyone but her best friend and her parents.<p>

"Well why ever not?"

"Like I'm going to get up onto a stage and sing my heart out for the world? As if. Besides, I've heard of the horror stories of the kids who were in glee a few years ago. It was social ruin. Every time they walked down the hallway people would throw slushies at their faces. No way I need a repeat of mathletes."

The previous year Andie had convinced her to join the math team, even though she loathed math most of all other subjects. It was also her worst class, with a C before she started, and a B after. Which her parents were pretty happy about. She had learned to bring a new outfit to school every day so she could walk around in something not covered in bright red dye. Suddenly the doors opened and whatever teacher had opened them was carried away in a current of students who couldn't care less if she got trampled or not.

"It'll totally be fun though! PLEASE?"

"No Andie! I'm not joining some lame glee club!" Juliet snapped as she walked into homeroom. When she saw who was sitting at the front of the desk she immediately felt bad. Mr. Schuester was her homeroom teacher.

She just took her place at the desk he pointed her to, not looking at him and ignored Andie's pleas as she put the books she needed for the first three periods of the day on her desk and walked out of the room to put her bag and the rest of her books in her locker.

"Fine. You won't sign up for glee with me? Then you're not coming with me to the Paramore concert!" Andie slammed her locker forcefully and leaned against it to smirk at Juliet.

"You got Paramore tickets?" She gasped.

"Yep. I guess I'll, like, take someone else with me." Andie began to fan herself with the two tickets that appeared out of nowhere. "Maybe Anna will want to come when she gets back from vay-cay."

"Gimme the tickets Andie."

"Nope. Not unless you cut the whole shy act and join glee," When Juliet reached for it she just pulled it out of the short girls reach. Julie looked around the quiet hallway and decided that secretly joining glee club would get her less noticed than fighting her best friend over tickets on the first day of school.

"It's not an act!" At Andie's silence she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll sign up for auditions."

* * *

><p>McKinley High School 12:45 P.M Cafe<p>

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys! Give him a break." Chris protested.<p>

"Nope. He said he could prove it. So he'll join the lowest of the low." Billie looked at his best friend then turned to the freshman, Dean, before smiling evilly. "Glee club." The new kid claimed that back in junior high he was the star of the football team and his popularity could make it through anything.

"Fine." Dean shrugged and put his feet up on the table. "No big deal. Just a bunch of singing and dancing."

Joey laughed. "You'll wish that's it." Dean really thought that the four of them made a funny group. The football newbie (himself), the soccer star (Joey) the baseball jock (Billie) and the varsity football captain (Chris).

At the bell he tossed his tray into the trash, and was about to through out the smoothie too when Billie's hand stopped him.

"No you idiot!" The sophomore laughed. "You never through away an unfinished slushie."

"But...this is a smoothie." Dean stated the obvious, wondering it Billie had taken too many baseballs to the head.

"It's a cold and thick drink. It'll do for your first time. But from now on you get slushies and never throw them out." Joey said.

"Then...what should I do with it?" He asked. These guys got weirder and weirder by the second.

"You throw it at the losers stupid!" Joey said.

"Wait...you just...What?" Even Chris laughed this time.

"Just find a loser and chuck a slushie at them. Ah. There's the perfect victims right now."

* * *

><p>Same place 12:58 P.M<p>

* * *

><p>"You're going to get brain freeze." As usual, Anik ignored his best friend entirely and continued to scarf down ice cream, and then slurp his milkshake.<p>

"Ow! Brain freeze! Why didn't you warn me Hadiya?"

"I did stupid." Hadiya hit him on the head with her book.

"You should know very well by now, that you don't tell me stuff, you rip it out of my reach!"

"Whatev- ah!" Hadiya gasped when the ice-cold green slushie was dropped right on her head, followed by a...smoothie on Anik? "Pavitra bakavāsa! Kyā bakavāsa hai?(1)" She cursed in Hindi.

"What the hell was that for?" She spun around to see the familiar three idiots and a new one, who was probably a freshman. They just continued to laugh, some more than others, as they walked away.

"Yum." Anik had shaken his coal black hair like a dog before licking his lips from the smoothie.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." Hadiya stalked off to dry her book and grab her extra pair of clothes, which she insisted Anik bring too. She opened her locker and waited for the...

"Hey... Hadiya?"

"What?"

"Did you bring me any-?"

Hadiya threw a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt at him without even glancing up. "Thanks."

"Sure." She smiled at her best friend. "But wasn't it you that said,' The slushie machine's are never opened on the first day of school anyway!' I told you they were every year! You never listen to me."

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

"Ha-ha." Hadiya replied dryly. She quickly walked to the girls' bathroom before anyone else could see her in her now ruined clothes. She quickly changed into what would have been her first choice for a first day of school outfit, a cute white blouse with black skinny jeans, silver flats with rhinestones at the toe, and a black cardigan.

"Anik!" She kicked and squirmed but he just laughed and held her tighter.

"Diya!" He mocked.

"Let me down! Now!" Her Indian accent became more apparent as her anger increased.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll tell your parents it was you who dumped salt in the sugar compartment at their restaurant last week, and ruined all the deserts!" She let out a yelp as she was immediately dropped on her butt.

"Anik!" She cried. She stood up, rubbing her derriere.

"How did you know?" He demanded worriedly. "Who told you?"

"You did, just now," She grinned, glad that she had freaked him out. "What's this?" She looked at a bright yellow sheet that had fallen on the floor, "Glee club?"

"What's that?"

"Don't you know anything?"

"Um...no?"

"Glee is show choir. Basically you dance and sing in a group of at least twelve people."

"Sound like fun...join with me?"

"Glee club? Have you heard of what happens to those kids?"

"It'll be nothing new. C'mon. Please?" He begged.

"I guess it sounds kind of fun..."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Hallway 1:30 P.M<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes Dad. I know Dad. Got it Dad. No, I'm not giving you sass Dad. Fine Dad. I get it! I'll sign up for some stupid extra activity!" Will hung up quickly before throwing his phone into his locker.<p>

"What was that all about?" His best friend Noah asked as they grabbed stuff from their lockers.

"It's not bad enough our parents are making us go to high school like we're not literal geniuses, but my dad says I have to sign up for some artsy thing. Apparently they look good on a college app or something. Who needs college anyway? It's just a bunch of stupid kids like here anyways. We already know anything they'd try and teach us."

"Sucks for you. At least next year I'm out."

"Yeah, lucky you." He slammed his locker and they walked towards the sign up board. The sign up sheet for Cheerios and all the sports were full already (no surprise) everything else was too lame to even think about.

"What about glee club?" Noah pointed out the yellow sheet Will had missed. There were only 5 names, and realized he only knew two of them, and only because they were in his grade. After looking at everything else, Will sighed. "I guess that's my best option. Loserdom, here I come."

* * *

><p>So, at the end of each chapter I am explaining if there have been any changes and what they were. Sometimes the changes will be noticeable and better for the story as a whole, and other times they won't be that noticeable. In this, I added some Hindi swearing on Hadiya's part, and tweaked it so that you guys get the pronunciation instead of the original letters. I've also gotten rid of typos, and messed with the dialogue a bit, just fixing some things I didn't like.<p>

(1) She said "Holy crap! What the hell?"

As a whole, I'm making it so that Will and Emma are married, and Finn and Rachel are going to get married soon. Because I really think they shouldn't get married until they're out of college. Ya know, too many distractions. So, that's that. I already have the next chapter re-vamped, and it will be posted tomorrow.


	2. Pilot Part 2

Mc-**you know what high school! Do I really need to keep writing that?** Spanish Class 1:45

Katelyn Rose

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to school guys. I want to start of the year with some simple review. Stuff everyone should really know. Does anyone remember what this word means?" Mr. Schuester pointed to the word "sólo" on the board.<p>

Kate raised her hand slowly, "Yes. Katelyn."

"Alone," She said softly.

"Exactly. You've obviously heard this word before, referring to many different things. Some other English words similar to it are soloist, like in show choir or..."

She zoned out after that. It was just Mr. Schue talking about Glee again, which was nothing new.

_That's it!_ She thought. _I'll finally have an excuse for not being there! Kevin will have to take care of Mom!_

As Mr. Shue ranted on and on about Spanish Katie just waited and waited, not paying attention at all. As soon as the bell rang she jumped out of her seat and made sure she was the first to exit the room. She saw the sign up sheet was almost empty but scrawled her name down anyway.

As she looked at the rest of the names she almost laughed. These were all the people she would have thought would never sign up. The first two were in her grade. Juliet Harrison and Andie Cuellar. She knew that Anna Sparks, Hadiya Persaud-Singh, Anik Dinath, and Will Hall were in their junior years. There was also Dean Bennington, a freshman who she knew by name because he had thrown a smoothie at Anik. She wasn't great at creating conversations, but it gave her a lot of time to listen in on some.

* * *

><p>Hallway at you know where 2:16<p>

Ben Volcan

* * *

><p><em>High school? More like torture chamber,<em> Ben thought as he looked over the sign up board. It was strangely enough even more violent and cruel than some M rated video games. He glanced over the list of extra-curricular activities. Out of all of them, the only one that looked remotely interesting was glee club.

It beat art club - no steady hands required in video games, just speed - football, baseball, basketball, soccer and wrestling were full - not that he'd want to do any of those - and he wasn't one for photography. He was absolutely positive that his parents would give him a hard time about not joining anything. Not that he'd listen. But they would however make him babysit his little brother, who Ben had apropriatley nicknamed El Diablo.

While he contemplated signing up for auditions, he remembered what happened last time he had to babysit.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy!" Tony yelled, tackling his mother as soon as she opened the door, even though at ten the loud mouthed trouble maker was more than past calling her anything but Mom. Unless he was trying to get who he had dubbed "The Most Annoying and Nerdy Brother On the Planet" in trouble.<em>

_What they called their mother was just another thing different between the two brothers. While Ben had spent the first part of his life in Australia and still had traces of his Australian accent, and called his mother Mum, Tony had basically lived in America his whole life and had a full American accent._

_"What is is baby?" She soothed. "Ben's been chasing me all around the house for half an hour now! I didn't mean to turn his game off! I swear! And he wrecked my entire room!" He cried out, hugging his mom, which looked ridiculous considering he was amazingly tall for a ten year old._

_"I what?" Ben exclaimed in horror, "I did not! Yes I chased you, but only for five minutes and only because you purposely unplugged the Xbox right before I beat the high score! Then he grabbed the game, and screwed his room up trying to hide it!"_

_"Nu-uh!" Tony protested. "He kept threatening me Mom!" _

_"Ben! I can't believe you!" _

_"Mum!" Ben gasped in disbelief, "Are you serious?" _

_"Don't take that tone with me! That's it. You're grounded for a week. No video games, not TV, no computer." _

_"But Mum I didn't-" _

_"You wanna make it two?"_

* * *

><p>Ben signed up for glee.<p>

* * *

><p>Across the hallway at the same time<p>

Symphony Jordan

* * *

><p>"Look Sammy, it's Sympathetic and whats-her-face," Kat Langdon sneered.<p>

"Her name is Waverly," Symphony snapped, "And very nice sneer. Dye your hair blond and you could be Draco Malfoy's bitch of a daughter!"

"Who?" Samara asked, Kat's best friend.

"He's that blond kid from Harry Potter Sammy. At least I don't look like something out of a horror movie," Kat added to the two.

Waverly rolled her eyes as she pulled her friend away from the Cheerios. "Forget them. They can't ruin our first day of school."

"No, but they can ruin a very big part of it."

"Only if you let them!" Waverly twirled her gold-red hair in her fingers. "Do you ever feel lonely?"

"No. Why should I? I have you. And you have those girls from theater. Everyone pretty much likes you."

"But don't you ever feel like your missing out on something when you see those groups of friends? Most aren't even popular, but they have a better time than we have. Let's face it - all we ever do is watch Disney movies over and over, not that I mind, and sing karaoke to songs from the movies. We can't even play truth or dare because it's no fun with only two people. I mean, yeah I'm in the town drama department but all those girls are...excuse the pun, but drama queens." Waverly said.

"I guess. I mean, if you're actually upset about something it's got to be a big deal. What do you think we should do about it? It's not like we're Langdon over there, with girls lining up to be our friends." Symphony shrugged.

"What if we join some activity? Last year we decided we would do nothing, but this year we should join something." Waverly ran over to the sign up sheets and signed them both up before hurrying back.

"What'd you sign us up for?"

"Glee club."

"What?"

"Glee club. You know, singing and dancing at the same time?"

"I know what glee is! I'm just not sure it's...us..."

"We love singing!"

"You do! My experience stretches from my shower to your basement."

"Hey, that's like two miles and three floors. Pretty long distance when you think about it." The redhead said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Waverly..." Symphony began.

"Oh c'mon!"

"I don't know."

"It'll be fu-un!"

"Wav-"

"Why are you fighting it Sym?"

"What I'm trying to say is-"

"You know you want to!"

"Will you just-"

"Please? For me?"

"Yes, okay! I've been trying to say yes this whole time!"

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Waverly teased,"You are amazing! The best friend on the planet, and you will not regret this. You'll have blast," She promised.

* * *

><p>Juliet's house 3:48 Anna Sparks<p>

* * *

><p>"I got it Daisy!" Anna heard Juliet call to their housekeeper.<p>

"I'm baaaack!" She laughed as Juliet opened the door.

"ANNIE!" Andie yelled, as all three girls hugged.

"When did you get here?"

"Two hours ago. But Uncle Ben said I had to unpack and all that crap before I came, but I'm here now," She replied, referring to her godfather as she jumped through the door. She looked up around her and widened her eyes in fake shock. "Did I shrink or did this house get bigger?"

"Give it a rest guys!" Juliet laughed.

"Shh!" Andie shushed them.

"I think I hear an echo," She said bluntly.

"Me too!" Anna added.

"So what did I miss in school?"

"For the first time in McKinley history someone was slushied with a smoothie. And Andie made me join Glee Club."

"I did not! It was completely, fully, 100% your choice!" Andie protested.

"That doesn't really sound like Julie," Anna said.

"She did! She even signed her own name on." Anna turned to Juliet for confirmation.

"She had Paramore tickets."

"And now the world makes sense again."

* * *

><p><strong>So...ya. There are some a pretty big change in this chapter. Other than the fact that I added a bit to Ben's signing up, switched the dialogue up a bit everywhere, and fixed the typos. Charlie is no longer with us. :( I know, I know. It's pretty depressing. However, his creator wasn't even reading the story and told me to just forget about it and get rid of him. Idk...it kinda feels empty now...<strong>

**R.I.P Charlie West**

**Anyway, other than that there have also been a few other major changes. Anna, Kat, Joey, Chris and Billie have yet to sign up for glee! (cue gasp) That's just because I feel like adding them in later. Billie will be the next to come in, then Kat, and then Chris and Joey.**

**Sorry this took so long...I DID have it finished but then I re-did it again. Other than those things, just little things have been changed. So far anyway. And if you haven't, please answer the question on the forum, because I want them for the lyric video's I'll be making for the songs. :)**


	3. Pilot Part 3

**History Classroom 7:37 PM**

* * *

><p>"Hi Will."<p>

"Emma! I told you I'd meet you up at home!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "It's been over three hours!"

"I've had a lot to do. Fixing schedules, things like that," She said, struggling not to smile. "Ten students in particular."

"...Is everything okay Emma?" Will asked suspiciously, standing up. Emma began to grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Everything is more than fine. It's fantastic!" She said, fiddling with something she was holding behind her.

"Emma what are you holding?"

"Nothing."

"Emma..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She teased him, backing up and letting a small giggle escape her lips.

"What's behind your back?" Will said, following her, as she walked backwards with her back away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"What ever it is, I want it."

"If I was holding something, I'm not sure you'd necessarily want to touch it," Emma laughed.

"Emma!" He lunged forward, grabbing her in a bear hug, and spinning her so that her back was pressed against his chest. She laughed as he fumbled, trying to grab the paper out of her hands.

"Just give me the paper!" He reached over and finally snatched the folded slip out of her hands, turning away and taking a step back, smirking at his wife.

"So, before I open this, do you want to tell me what is is?"

"Have you been checking up on the sign up board?" She smiled knowingly. Wills eyes widened. Could it be...?

**Glee Club Sign Up**

**Auditions Tomorrow During Free Period and After School**

**Bring Sheet Music for Piano or Guitar**

**1** _Andrea Cuellar_

**2** _Juliet Harrison_

**3** _Hadiya Persaud-Singh_

**4** _Anik Dinath_

**5**_ Dean Bennington_

**6** _William Hall_

**7** _Katelyn Rose_

**8** _Ben Volcan_

**9** _Symphony Jordan_

**10** _Waverly Bloss_

"Wait...Is this real?" Will exclaimed, looking up at Emma.

"Yes! I double-checked will all the kids on the list to make sure it wasn't a prank like a few years ago, and they all said that they joined of their own free will! Well, more or less in some cases. But they weren't even threatened to be killed like that incident last year!" Emma replied excitedly.

"This is great-wait. Someone was threatened to be killed?" He asked, suddenly turning serious. "Why didn't you say anything? How did I not find out about this?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I just forgot to tell you about that." Emma laughed nervously. "But they all wanted to join this time! So it's fine."

"But-"

"The point is," His wife interrupted, "That this is your big chance Will! Glee is finally back. You just need two more kids to qualify for Sectionals! Isn't it great?"

"Great? This is amazing Emma! I mean, Sue's stuck to insulting me instead of the usual, only four kids have gotten slushied, unless you count the smoothie, and...you're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Symphony's House 6:50 AM <strong>

* * *

><p>"Symphony! It's time to get up! Sweetheart!" Sera Jordan yelled, banging on the door to her eldest daughter's room. The teenager in question groaned loudly and pulled her pillow over her head.<p>

"Just five more minutes!" She called out groggily, turning over and pulling the blanket closer.

"You said that twenty minutes ago! You're going to be late! Selena was up at five thirty!"

"C'mon Thyme!" Selena called, pronouncing it "Time" as she addressed her older sister by her middle name, as most of the family usually did._ Speak of the little brat..._Symphony thought. "I made you breakfast! Waffles with strawberries and whipped cream! You're favorite!"

"Isn't that sweet of her? Come down before it's too cold!" Symphony sighed in relief at her mothers retreating footsteps and closed her eyes once again.

"You do know you have to wake up at some point right?" Selena finally said through the door. Symphony groaned and flung the pillow off her head, stomping to the door.

"Yes, I do know that, however it only takes me ten minutes to get ready, unlike-" She gasped as ice cold water splashed her in the face, soaking her clothes and making her shiver.

"I can't believe you!"

"What?" She asked, mocking her sisters tone and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why the _heck _did you do _that?" _She demanded, snatching the small plastic cup out of the demonic seven-year-old girl's hands.

"Just helping my dearest sister wake up. I'm sure Mommy and Daddy will understand." Selena said, her voice turning more and more innocent as she gave Symphony her best puppy-dog face.

"You better start running brat."

* * *

><p><strong>Math Classroom 7:57 AM<strong>

* * *

><p>"And that is why I was late," Symphony huffed to her math teacher, arms crossed as she blew her hair out of her face. The middle-aged woman in front of her tucked a few strands of her own stress-caused gray hair behind her ear, carefully looking over the junior.<p>

"Fine. Since it's the second day and this is your first, and I hope only, tardy, this semester I'll look the other way. Take your seat." Letting out a sigh of relief (if she got a tardy on the second day of school her parents would kill her) Symphony sat down next to Waverly and prepared for forty five minutes of spacing out. Propping her head up on her elbows she fiddled with her bangs so that it wouldn't be as noticeable if she dozed off.

A few minutes later a slight nudge on her arm sent her mind flying back to reality...and her head on the table.

"Oomph!" The whole class turned to stare at her, and the teacher give her a stern glare as Waverly winced in guilt. Symphony sheepishly lifted her head from her desk and met everyones glances, immediately turning defensive. "What?" She snapped.

"Miss Jordon, if I have to speak with you one more time-"

"Sorry!"

She turned to glare at Waverly once everyone had returned to pretending to pay attention who gave her an apologetic smile, passing her a folded up note.

_Sorry! How's your head?_

**It's fine. What did you want to tell me?**

_I was just wondering if you had a song planned out for glee auditions today. _

**Really?**

_How was I supposed to know you were practically asleep? I can never tell with you!_

**It's fine, it's fine. And yes, I do have a song picked out. Today during free period right? **

_Yep! Talk to you after class kk? It's only the second day of school. I really don't wanna get in trouble. _

**Yeah. Wouldn't it just be awful to get in trouble on the second day of school.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway 8:39 AM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Got your song picked freshie?" Billie snickered to Dean, who rolled his eyes and laughed.<p>

"You bet. In fact," He joked. "I wouldn't be surprised if I become the male lead. I can just see it now. They're amazing with my amazing voice, and beg me to take over glee and stay with them until Nationals so they can learn to be half as good as me. Of course most of it's pure talent, so they won't even get that far. But after I win them Nationals for them, they'll worship the dirt I walk on, so I'll have a bunch of groupies to add to my popularity, proving you wrong."

"Oh. Awfully cocky there aren't we?" Joey chuckled. "Trust me dude, you'll barely make it to Sectionals. Not that I think they can even make it to Sectionals the way it is now. I don't think anyone else joined since you signed up."

Chris shrugged. "We could check right? Besides, say he there aren't enough people in glee. Then what? Does he win by default?"

"Over my dead body!" Billie scoffed shaking his head and dodging the swipe a teacher made for his Buckeyes hat.

"Take that hat off! You can't wear it in school Mr. Barker!"

"Yes ma'am," He sighed, taking it off and opening his locker, tossing it in carelessly.

"Billie, it's the second day of school. How is your locker so messy?" Chris asked, examining it.

"Because he's a careless slob," Joey smirked, leaning against the lockers.

"Psh. When it's this messy it's not careless at all. It's a combo of planning and skill," Chris teased, causing the other two boys to laugh and Billie to scowl.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up guys. Anyway, you'll join someplace else." He told Dean before pulling a different hat out of his locker and slamming it shut. "I don't know, mathletes or band or something. But there is no way you're backing outta this."

"Didn't she just say no hats in school?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No. She said I can't wear _that_ hat in school. So, I'm not wearing that hat," Billie replied with a smug grin.

"You're a genius!" Joey exclaimed sarcastically.

"You guys can stand here until the bell rings," Chris said, smiling as he turned to face his friends. "But my class is on the other side of the school, so I'm gonna go. And you probably should too. See ya guys! And take off that hat Billie!"

"Bye Chris!"

"How does a teenage guy manage to sound so motherly?" Billie complained half-heatedly.

Dean laughed, "It must come easily to him."

"...like your mom."

"Dude!" Dean protested while Joey cracked up, high-fiving

"You set yourself up! Your fault, not mine!"

"How do you know the perfect time to say these things?"

"It's easy." Billie said smoothly.

"Yeah. If we bought that excuse than everthing would be easy." Joey replied.

"...just like your mom," Dean shot back. Billie grinned and applauded the younger boy as Joey lightly shoved him into a locker with an eyeroll.

"How could you?" Joey asked, pretending to be wounded.

"That's what you get for encouraging Billie!"

"See?" Billie told Joey with a laugh gesturing towards Dean, "It's not that hard."

"Giggity."

* * *

><p><strong>Science Classroom 8:44 AM<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's the second day, and she already has a lab for us," Anik groaned, resting his head on the cold surface of their desk.<p>

"Don't complain, it's easy." Hadiya told him, copying the notes as the teacher scribbled them on the board.

"Says you!" He complained, tilting his head to the side to face her. "For your information Little Miss Genius, we weren't all born with an IQ of one-flipping-fifty."

She rolled her eyes and lifted him upright by the scruff of his shirt. "Just do the work."

"But you know I won't be able to read them," He appealed. "...maybe you could just send me a copy Diya?"

"No," She deadpanned, eyes still focused on the whiteboard.

"C'mon-"

"No."

"But-"

"Anik, your handwriting is never going to get better unless you do something about it. And that's not the only thing that'll improve. I know you hate to do work, but you have to live with it and finish it like the rest of us. That's how you get ahead in life."

"Hadiya! How cruel. I'm hurt." He said, putting a hand on his heart and shooting her a wounded look.

"Don't be a cry-baby Anik, it was just constructive criticism," She scoffed, pulling her hair out of her face.

"No, it wasn't. _That_ was your not-so-secret way of telling me that I'm a lazy-ass and I need to man up or I'll become a complete and utter failure."

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeteria 11:15 AM<strong>

* * *

><p>"He said I need to start looking at colleges to apply to. Which really isn't fair. I could be teaching college right now, if he'd just let me do my own thing," Will said to Noah before making a grab for the last slice of plain cheese pizza, only to have it snatched away.<p>

"Thanks Hall," The two juniors turned to see a tall brunet jock standing a foot out of line with a smug grin on his face. Though at around 5'7 Will still stood two inches taller, his muscle and determination made him a problem.

"No. Thank you Johnson," Will said sarcastically. "Now I've almost my list of 'High School Cliches to Experience Before Graduating."

"I suggest you shut up smartass," the football player shot back. "Before I do something I really _won't_ regret."

"Mike! C'mon, we're waiting!" They all looked over to see Billie Barkso

"Like what? A swirlie? Then I'll have ten left on the list. And I'm only a junior!"

Noah snickered as the jocks green eyes dilated in anger.

"I warned you Hall!" He growled before shoving his tray into a bystanders hands and lunged forward, swinging his fist back. Only to fall on his face. Will was still staring at the football player at his feet when Noah nudged him and gestured towards a girl. She was on the shorter side with bright green eyes and light brown hair that she was tugging at nervously as she pulled her foot back. Will realized that she had tripped Mike.

"Whoever did that is dead," Johnson was muttering as he stood up.

"You're going to hit a girl? A sophomore girl?" Noah scoffed. "How very noble of you."

"What?" He blanked. The jock spun around to see the girl in question, who had been slowly backing up until she rammed into the circle of people watching. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and squeaked out a sorry, tugging her hair harder now.

"Getting your girlfriend to protect you Hall?" Mike snarled, grabbing the front of the other boys blue polo.

"Girlfriend?" Will and the mystery girl both choked out.

"She's not my girlfriend! I don't even know her name!"

"Good. I won't have to worry about how she'll feel about this," Johnson smirked, raising his fist again.

"What is going on here?" Mike quickly let go of Will to stop cover his ears. They spun around to see Coach Sylvester standing there. With a bullhorn. Kate didn't get a chance to see the rest, because before she could utter a word in the tall boys defense (if she could manage to make herself do that in the first place) a hand reached out and pulled her out of the crowd.

Once out of the swarm of bystanders she gave a sigh of relief and turned to her rescuer. It was a Hispanic girl with short hair, and she was grinning like crazy.

"I can't believe you did that," She giggled before sticking her hand out. "I'm Andie."

"Y-yeah. I know. I'm Kate. We have-"

"History together. I know. I just never introduced myself. Dammit that was smooth. What you did, I mean. I've been wanting to let that bastard have it since day one," She said, thumbing Mike Johnson, who, along with Will, was being chewed out by Coach Sylvester.

"Andie!" Anna exclaimed running over with Julie. She turned to Kate with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for whatever she did. It's the reason everyone's over there isn't it?"

The brunette girl scoffed, "Everything's my fault isn't? Gosh, one small fire and you people never trust me again."

"You were making cereal," Juliet said giving Andie a "no duh." look.

"Exactly! I wasn't even doing anything dangerous!"

"Andie, that's not the poi-" Anna tried to start.

"ANYWAY!" Andie interrupted. "Do you want to come sit with us? We can pretend you were never over there."

"Um...sure."

"Great!"

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! IT IS DONE! I AM NOT A COMPLETE FAILURE!<strong>

**Oh wait. Yes I am. THERE'S NOT BEN! :'(**

**I apologize. He was there in my mind, rolling his eyes and being all Ben-like and stuff. I just forgot to give him lines, and now I can't fit him in!**


End file.
